One Day
by MikaMckeena
Summary: A look of how Hitsugaya Toushirou deals with his first day off in the real world. An OC will be in this one.


A look of how Hitsugaya Toushirou deals with his first day off in the real world. An OC will be in this one.

Groups of people of all shapes and kinds, ages and class walking and carried out a normal Sunday day as always. Mothers taking kids shopping for something or the other. Teens walking about, free of school at least for one day and talking of things they found interesting at the time. Now and then a drunken suit would emerged from a bar and make his way home for the next day of hell at work. Yep, just a normal Sunday on earth for everyone.

One Hitsugaya Toushirou watched the human's activity, slipping his ice tea and noted how the people acted. The young caption was a bit puzzled about how to act like a so called "normal teen", never having done something like that in his whole life. Teal eyes took notes of the conversation used by those of his "age" now a day in this modern and face paced world. Leaning back in the chair of the café, Hitsugaya felt more of puzzle about these humans in his mind. His sub-caption Matsumoto had taken to this world like a fish to water. The other death gods and also managed to fit in to a point, he himself was having a hard time understanding or even fitting in. Matsumoto had said it was due to being to "grown up" all the time and looking at everything with the eyes of an old man. Running his figures throw his silver hair, the caption was troubled by this whole event of "fitting in,"

Even Renji seemed to fit with his strangeness in this place. Hitusgaya was most at home in the office, with his paper work Earth in some way made him feel uneasy. Things where so alien to the young in this place of technology and free expressions. People showed their emotions wide open to anyone they passed or looked at. He had learned to you never leave yourself so open and weak to anyone. That lesson he had learned in the streets of the Rukongai. Only Hinamori had taught him not everyone would take avenge of you. An ache rose in his chest, thinking of the girl still sleeping back home. Putting down the money for the tea, the caption took to the streets.

Everyone was heading somewhere, talking to the person or on the cell phone. He just walked to ease his thoughts from the events that were happening right now. Worry was building up for the caption of the tenth, for the first time doubting if he might be able to handle this mission. Doubt had not come to visit him for sometime it might seem in his short life. Save for some events, those he would keep at bay till this one was over. Heading to the park and away from the people seemed like a good idea for a while. Nerves about being around so many people like this in the city. Ya, the Rukongai had a lot of people, but it was more spaced out. The city seemed to a chaos of people and building. Even the air was like that, leaving a bad taste in his mouth from breathing the smug filled wind.

In the park it was not so bad at least to him. Green covered the earth and drove away the man made shades of the city to his eyes. Relief at last gripped him as he walked over the grass and sat on a park bench on the playground. Kids ran forth and chased the other as was the normal for them. Parents watched from the sides, enjoying watching their children live in such a carefree way. Hitusgaya was enjoying watching the humans youths live. Back home, not many had that chance or the leisure to do such a simple childhood thing. Teal eyes lightened up a bit from the amusement playing in his eyes.

"Kinda nice to watch kids play like that huh?" a soft voice spoke

Looking around a bit surprised, the voice lead to girl sitting on the same bench he had taken. She looked about his age in body. Red locks feel to her shoulders, some of it tied back in a messy ponytail. Sharp blues held into his own teal ones. Humor dancing in them as she let out a soft sign.

"I like to watch kids play, helps you to stop and enjoy moments at least on days on like this. Nice change of pace and all that shit. "A slight accent trailed in tone.

His eyes traveled back the children at her words. "True, it would seem everyone is in a rush in this place."

She let out a sharp snort at his words. Leaning back and crossing her arms at the scenes being played out.

"People care too much for themselves these days if ya ask ask me about that shit. Kinda like that fucking saying my grams would say to me. Stop and smell the flowers. Turns out the old bat were right in key about that one I will give her." she replied.

Hitusgaya was a bit spiffed about her speech. Finding it bit rude and uncalled for in that use of some words. "Are you from around here?" he inquired

The girl looked at the silver haired boy, smiled a bit at his question. People asked that to her in any first meeting from her use of Japanese language. It gives her a bit of an edge and private joke she could use if needed.

"Nope, from good old USA. Names Jewel Himura, but a lot of people call me Mercy. Or I tell'em too. I hate my bloody name with a passion of hell. Kinda girly if one asks me." she said, smiling a bit causally.

Blinking at the strange answer from this girl. Hitusgaya felt a bit perplexed and had to ask a question in his mind.

"Why Mercy, it's a bit of strange name to call yourself don't you think?" he asked

She grinned at him, she was always asked about her choice in names. It made for a good converting starter when meeting new people in this nation. This boy was keeping her focus at least longer the most did in this fucked up place at least.

"Reason I am called Mercy is due to liking it. When someone names something or puts a label on it. It's like you control or own it to a point. No matter how much times passes or what happens down the line to ya. So I don't wanta be owned by anyone." she replied to him.

Twist logic that somehow made sense is a scary way to him. This girl seemed to full of it he had just met. In her own way, she seemed like him at the moments. Not fitting in much in this setting. A feeling of connection was forming it might seem for a moment at least.

"You make a strange case and somehow make sense in what you said, Mercy" he said

Her grin softened a bit at the young man. Very rarely did she take time to talk to people when her mother was traveling for her company. This wasn't too bad right now on such a nice day. Like her, he seemed the odd puzzle piece not fitting in with the rest of the picture.

"Something tells me your not use to this place eh?" she asked, her head a bit titled

He nodded, "This world is not my taste or what I would call normal. Everything and everyone seems to be in rush. From one object to the other here. Then their are the people themselves that are an enigma to me in how they can function in such a pace."

"People here and almost the entire modern are in rush. Trends fly by, we form new connections and loose them the next day. Much without thinking of what we do in any thing. We tend to leave most of the heavy thoughts to pcs. Peronslay I hate all this speeding shit." she answered

He could hear the distaste in her voice. What was stated bluntly was very true of what he had observed these past days on earth. Teal eyes turned back to the children in the park.

She followed his gaze with her own blue ones. Enjoying the sight of the carefree life that kids could have before time made them grow up. Mercy did like these moments where she could rest from the entire city hopping she did with her mother. Raising a kid on your own and being a business girl is never easy for any women these days.

"Hey, ya asked my name so what's yours Silver?' she said with a smirk

Frowning a bit at her he answered "Hitusgaya Toshiro."

Smiling a bit at his annoying tone in his voice, she stood up and yawned "Well Hitusgaya Toshiro its been fun chatting with ya about life and b.s. But I gota head back before the bell rings and such."

"Head back?" he asked

"We are heading to Tokyo then Hong Kong in the next week. Moms a career woman that helps to make contacts and such work out. We travel around a lot and it's a bit cool, but it makes ya see and realize some things." Mercy wagered a bit long tuned

Nodding at her replay, he could understand now a bit more. "Then it was nice meeting as well Mercy Himura"

She grinned at the silver haired caption and bowed a bit. "Hey dude, don't worry about so much with fitting in. Just be yourself and tell those who don't like it to fuck off. I do! Cio!"

Mercy ran off before he ask or talk back about her words. She grinned at the look that had passed on his face at her speech. It left her with a grin and a good feeling for the rest of the day and bit more to come.

Hitusgaya watched the teen run off like a cat. Her words swirling in his mind. Same twist logic she had used already on him. Closing his eyes and letting a at sound. The girl was right about all his worrying for nothing these days. Standing up, he headed back to the city. Maybe being in this world was not so bad after all.


End file.
